Once Upon A Time
by aquabluewater
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Shinichi... Flames are welcome... Complete now!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same again. Meitantei Conan, Kaito KID, not mine so don't sue me plz. 

  
  


Once Upon A Time

by Aqua Bluewater

  
  


Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom ruled by a great king and a kind queen. People of the kingdom were happy and wealthy, and they praised their rulers. But the king and the queen had a problem... They had no child. 

The queen prayed to their merciful ancestor Aoyama, who watched over the kingdom, for a child. Ancestor Aoyama listened to her prayer, and a baby princess was born. They were so happy, they decided to throw a party for their new princess. 

"We are going to have the biggest party ever, for our new princess Shinichi!!" The king exclaimed. "Invite all the people in the kingdom and all the fairies too!!" 

Soon the celebration began, and all the people and fairies enjoyed the huge party. The king and the queen from the neighboring kingdom came to congratulate them. They brought Prince Ran with them, and they asked if it would be okay to marry Princess Shinichi and Prince Ran later. They agreed happily, and the celebration continued. 

But there was a wicked witch who didn't like the celebration. Because she was wicked, she wasn't invited to the party. "Let us see who has the last laugh!!" Wicked Witch Aoko gritted her teeth. 

"Uhm, Mistress Aoko, do we have to do this?" asked Kuroba Kaito, her assistant. "I mean, I can steal jewels from them easily... oops, I mean WE can steal them easily. But I don't see why we have to..." 

"SHUT UP or I'll give you fish for dinner!" 

Meanwhile, at the castle, three fairies were about to bless the Princess. "I'll give you the beauty that will attract a hundred thousand men," said the first fairy. "I'll give you the I.Q. that can solve any mystery in the world," said the second fairy. "I'll..." The third fairy had barely started her blessing when Wicked Witch Aoko appeared in the banquet hall out of nowhere and surprised all the guests. Then in her shrieking voice she screamed, "Your Princess Shinichi will eat an apple on her 17th birthday and die!!" 

After she disappeared, the queen felt so sad and wept. Then, the third fairy Sonoko told them that she hadn't blessed Princess Shinichi yet. "I'm like, you know, didn't bless her, right? So, I mean, I can, like, make her to be, like, alive! When she becomes 17, like, you know? Then she'll just, like, just shrink when she eats an apple and, you know, like, when her real love comes and kiss her? Then she'll sooo be tall again, you know, so romantic!" 

So the king and queen got a little bit relieved, but just to be safe, they chopped up all the apple trees in the kingdom. 

  
  


Seventeen years had passed. 

"The criminal is... YOU!" Princess Shinichi was busy solving another murder mystery in the kingdom. "Your trick is so simple! I've already solved it, I'm the Sherlock Holmes of..." 

SMACK! Stars started to dance around Princess Shinichi's head. It was Prince Ran who smacked her head. "Shinichi! You are too arrogant, you know that?" 

"But Prince Ran~ (starry eyed) I am a beautiful, smart detective, and moreover, I am famous! Unlike your father..." 

"Stop insulting my father!! Anyway, what are you doing here? Tomorrow is your 17th birthday, and you know it is really important!!" 

"Oh yeah... I don't believe in that myth anyway. Me getting shrunk on my 17th birthday after eating an apple? You've got to be kidding me..." 

  
  


********************

  
  


Aoyama-san : "...You want ME to publish THIS? What is it, a mixup version of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty?" 

Aqua-chan : "But Aoyama-sama~ this is the best story I have ever written! Please? Please? PLEEEASE?" 

Shinichi : "I dunno, Aqua-chan... I'm not a girl, and I won't do any cross dressing. Although I have to admit I like the idea of Ran as my... uhm..." 

Ran : SMACK! "Shinichi, you are a pervert!!" 

Shinichi : "Ra... Ran... T.T" 

  
  


To Be Continued... 


	2. Once Upon A Time... Part 2

Once Upon A Time 

Part 2

  
  


"Oh yeah, you think I will be defeated that easily?!" Wicked Witch Aoko growled as she watched Princess Shinichi on her magic mirror. "Nobody will call my magic as a myth! I'm the Wicked Witch! Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the most wicked witch in the world?" 

The spirit of the magic mirror answered, "There are many wicked witches in the world, but Wicked Witch Aoko is the most wicked of them all." 

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! I knew it! I am the most wicked witch in the world! Isn't that right, Kaito?! ...Kaito? KAITO, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" 

  
  


"Kaito KID is trying to steal your birthday present, Princess Shinichi. What should we do?" asked the king and the queen, worried about their daughter's fate on the birthday. "We don't know who he or she is, and it is not a good sign when we consider the fact tomorrow is your 17th birthday..." 

"Mother! Father!! Don't worry, I am a bright detective!" Princess Shinichi held out the challenge letter Kaito KID sent. "I solved this, and I found he is going to be here disguised as one of the guests! Therefore, I'll finally catch him tomorrow!" 

"It is true, my king. She is capable of this kind of things. But I am still not sure about the Wicked Witch's curse... although we have chopped up all the apple trees in the kingdom... Princess Shinichi, you must not eat any apple, understand?" 

"Yes, Mother." 

  
  


Princess Shinichi's birthday was a glorious day of celebration. Prince Ran, who was to be her husband in coming summer, gave her a beautiful soccer ball to kick around. Her friends also came over. Princess Aurora, in her usual sleepy mood, gave her a new skateboard. Swan Princess gave her a bow tie that could be useful when going undercover. Cinderella gave her a pair of glass shoes that could turn into soccer shoes. After that it was play time, and all the princesses and princes chatted and challenged each other with riddles and mysteries. 

"Hey, anybody seen Princess Snow White? She's sure late to my birthday party!" Princess Shinichi looked around. 

"I think she needs to clean her castle before she comes here." Prince Ran answered. At the same time, a scream was heard from the main hall. "IT'S KAITO KID!!" 

Princess Shinichi ran to the dance hall. All the guests were scattered here and there, all scared of Kaito KID who was supposed to be here. But as she glanced around, she could not find any trace of him. 

"Oh my gosh, you are safe, Princess Shinichi!" 

"Princess Snow White!" It was the Princess who looked like she was having a bad hair day. "I thought you weren't coming! What happened?!" "I had to run some errands for the Queen back at my home... but Princess Shinichi, your birthday present... the famous Golden Glasses, they are gone!" 

Princess Shinichi eyed Princess Snow White. And then she grinned. 

"That's okay, Princess Snow White... I already know who is the criminal..." 

"You do?" 

"Yes... Princess Snow White is a polite princess... even if her stepmother is a cruel witch, she wouldn't just call her the Queen... she will call her Your Majesty or Mother... therefore the criminal is..." Princess Shinichi pointed her finger. "...is YOU, KAITO KID!!" 

SMAAAAAAACK!!!!! 

"OW! What was that for, Prince Ran?!" 

"You are an idiot! Why would *I* dress up like an old-fashioned princess like Snow White?!!?!" 

"Huh? *I*? Then you are...!" Suddenly Prince Ran was gone, and Kaito KID was standing there. "Hahaha! You are still dumb, Princess Kudo Shinichi!! Yes, the Golden Glasses are mine! And I will..." 

"Wait, if you are Kaito KID, then who is this Snow White...?" Princess Shinichi murmured. Suddenly Princess Snow White transformed into Wicked Witch Aoko and stuffed Princess Shinichi's mouth with apples. "OHOHOHOHOHO! I am the winner!!" 

"Ububsbeuduslek!!" (Somebody help me!) 

And, as the guests watched in horror, Princess Shinichi's body started to shrink... 

**************************

Aoyama-san : "..." *sweatdrop* 

Shinichi : "...I don't make such stupid mistake!" 

Ran : "Where am I?" 

Kaito : "Excuse me, I don't make such harsh comments on ladies!!"

Aoko : "Why am I the Wicked Witch?!" 

All : "Aqua-chan!!" 

Aqua-chan : "Heh... heh..." 


	3. Once Upon A Time... Part 3

Once Upon A Time 

  
  


Part 3... A Happy Ending?

  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAH! My body! I shrank!! I'm a 7-year-old kid!! It can't be!!" Princess Shinichi ran around and around screaming. "I need kiss! I need to be kissed by my true love!! Where's Prince Ran?! Where is he!?" Everyone ran off to find Prince Ran, but he was nowhere to be found. Princess Chibi-Shinichi calmed herself down. 

(Prince Ran couldn't have deserted me... when he knows that he is the only one who can save me! Then the solution is... of course! WICKED WITCH HAS KIDNAPPED HIM!!) 

  
  


And it was the right deduction. Prince Ran had been kidnapped by Wicked Witch Aoko and was held hostage in the castle. "What do you want from me, you Wicked Witch?!" He screamed. 

"OHOHOHOHOHO, you are the only one who can reverse the spell! Do you think I would let you go freely? Don't worry, I'll kill you after I take a relaxing bath!" Wicked Witch Aoko then disappeared. Prince Ran sweatdropped. (She is weird... even weird than Princess Shinichi...) 

"I'm sorry Prince Ran," Kaito whispered while cleaning the room, "I would like to help you but I can't disobey my Mistress... But then again I may be able to help Princess Chibi-Shinichi..." He trailed off. 

  
  


"Don't worry Prince Ran! I'm coming to rescue you!!" Princess Chibi-Shinichi shouted bravely at the entrance of the Wicked Witch's castle. "I am Princess Shinichi, the bright and beautiful genius detective of the..." SMACK! 

"You are a disgrace," muttered Kaito KID, who smacked Princess Chibi-Shinichi's head. "You just have to be so arrogant of yourself, don't you? Now, let's go to save your Prince Ran!" 

*groan* "Why are you helping me anyway? I don't even need your help, Kaito KID! I'll rescue Prince Ran alone... AAAGH!!" The castle was full of traps and dragons and snakes and loud music Princess Chibi-Shinichi hated... but with Kaito KID's help she went through them and found where Prince Ran was held captive. 

"Prince Ran!" 

"Princess Shinichi!" 

*beautiful, slow music playing, the two running toward each other, hug...* "...Uhm, Princess Shinichi, is it just me or did you get smaller?" "...I shrank!! Don't point it out!" 

But this kind of sweet moment never lasts long... for, just when their lips were to meet, the Wicked Witch Aoko bursted into the room and screamed. "Why you little ugly...!! I'll kill you two!!" 

Both Prince Ran and Princess Chibi-Shinichi were startled and prepared to fight, but Kaito KID swept Witch Aoko and flew out the window. "Why you Kaito! Lemme go! I have to kill them!" "Yeah, yeah... we will talk about it later... *Mistress*. I wonder how much money Aqua-chan will give me for appearing in this stupid fanfic?" 

  
  


So everything went back to normal. Prince Ran and Princess Chibi-Shinichi kissed but it was censored because it was PG-13. Princess Shinichi became 17-year-old again and they got married and lived happily ever after... 

*****************************

Aoyama-san : "Okay, Aqua-chan, I'm out of here. Don't ever write more of such stupid fanfics or I'll stop drawing Meitantei Conan!" 

Aqua-chan : "Nooooooo..." 

Shinichi : *blushes, looking at Ran* "Ahem..." 

Ran : "What!? Don't even think about it, Shinichi!" 

Aoko : "Okay Kaito, when will *we* have such sweet time?" 

Kaito : *yawns* "In your dreams, Wicked Witch." 

Aoko : *death glare, then gets out the fish* 

Kaito : "AAAAAAAARGH!" *runs away* 


End file.
